Parions nous
by s-damon-s
Summary: A la recherche de ses deux meilleurs agents, Reeve Tuesti espionne une discussion intéressante et ses pensées les plus machiavéliques s'en trouvent réveillées... aux dépends de ses deux meilleurs agents.


Rating: K

Résumé: A la recherche de ses deux meilleurs agents, Reeve Tuesti espionne une discussion intéressante et ses pensées les plus machiavéliques s'en trouvent réveillées... aux dépends de ses deux meilleurs agents.

Mettre Reeve en scène, quel rêve devenu réalité :)

* * *

**Parions nous.**

Reeve cherchait Vincent et Yuffie depuis maintenant un bon quart d'heure. Ils n'étaient pas dans leurs quartiers attitrés, ni au bloc médical – Vincent venait de se remettre d'un sérieux coup de griffe – et personne ne semblait les avoir vus.

Il allait abandonner et attendre qu'ils viennent à lui, ce qui arriverait tôt ou tard étant donné qu'ils avaient leurs rapports à lui rendre, lorsqu'il entendit des cris de dispute. Il identifia de suite la voix de Yuffie, il n'y avait qu'elle pour monter autant dans les aiguës.

Il s'approcha de la salle d'où provenaient les cris. Yuffie criait après quelqu'un à la voix plus étouffée, il se douta que c'était Vincent. Il arriva dans un couloir familier et constata qu'ils étaient tout simplement dans son bureau. Il préféra savoir le sujet de dispute avant d'entrer.

-Mais puisque je te dis que c'est moi qui l'ai eu ! s'indigna Yuffie.

-Il faisait cent fois ta taille, répondit la voix calme de Vincent.

-Et alors ? Ça m'a pas fait peur, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour la terrasser la bébête, tu faisais la sieste.

-J'ai été blessé parce que tu te mettais en danger, répondit-il avec une légère tension dans la voix.

-Mais oui bien sûr ! Vinnie le protecteur ! ironisa-t-elle avant d'insister: J'ai achevé cette bête toute seule, comme une grande !

-A deux nous avions du mal, tu n'as pas pu l'avoir seule.

-Faut croire que te sauver la vie m'a donné une poussée d'adrénaline.

Reeve fouilla sa mémoire, et il en arriva vite à la conclusion qu'il n'avait pas prévenu Yuffie que si certes son fidèle shuriken Conformer avait fait des dégâts, l'un de ses soldats envoyé en renfort avait achevé l'immense bête à coup d'explosif, de l'autre côté. Il sentit un mal de crâne pointer rien qu'en imaginant sa frustration, elle allait être invivable.

Il allait se décider à entrer lorsque Yuffie fit prendre un virage intéressant à la dispute:

-Très bien, on a qu'à parier. On demandera à Reeve quand il arrivera.

-Je ne parie rien du tout.

-Moi si, répliqua-t-elle. Je parie que j'ai tué cette bête, et si j'ai raison, tu dois...

Elle émit un son pensif mais teinté d'amusement, elle semblait chercher la meilleure façon d'embêter Vincent – sa spécialité. Elle sembla trouver car elle rit légèrement.

-Tu devras jouer mon petit ami lors de la prochaine couverture que Reeve nous fera prendre.

Reeve trouva l'idée excellente, depuis le temps qu'il essayait de créer ce genre de rapports entre eux ! Oh bien sûr c'était puéril, mais il fallait bien s'amuser un peu. Ce n'était pas l'avis de Vincent, puisqu'il s'était toujours opposé aux couvertures de ce genre. Yuffie n'était pas vraiment pour non plus, mais le principe la faisait rire, elle au moins.

-Je ne parie pas, répondit Vincent sans montrer un signe d'émotion dans sa voix.

-Tss, qui se serait douté que le grand Vincent Valentine a peur des paris ? ricana Yuffie. C'est que tu sais que tu vas perdre ?

Reeve sourit, il adorait Yuffie juste pour cette si juste capacité à agacer tout être vivant en le poussant à bout. Elle savait appuyer là où ça fait mal.

-Je ne perdrai pas.

-Ah ! Alors tu paries ! triompha-t-elle.

-Non, se reprit-il.

Reeve se sentit indigné, il aurait aimé entrer et forcer Vincent à parier, il était curieux de savoir quel gage Vincent donnerait à Yuffie. Mais techniquement parlant, les paris étaient interdits dans les locaux, Reeve voulait éviter qu'on en arrive à parier sur les vies des agents ou soldats. Alors il décida que garder cette carte en poche n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

-Vincent, tu es lâche, tu le sais ça ? déplora Yuffie.

-Pari tenu, grinça soudain Vincent.

-Heya ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Et si tu gagnes tu veux quoi ?

Reeve tendit l'oreille malgré lui. Il était le chef tout de même, un peu de sérieux ne serait pas de trop.

-Tu le sauras si je gagne, esquiva Vincent.

Reeve serra des poings, ce n'était pas du jeu !

-D'accord, dommage, j'aurai aimé savoir, commenta Yuffie. Tu me le diras quand t'auras perdu ?

Vincent ne se donna pas la peine de répondre et Reeve choisit ce moment pour enfin entrer.

Vincent se tourna vers lui pour lui adresser un signe de tête alors que Yuffie restait avachie en travers du fauteuil en face du bureau de Reeve.

-Reeve enfin tu es là ! sourit Yuffie. Vincent ne veut pas croire que j'ai tué la grosse bête seule !

Reeve hésita un instant, puis jugea qu'au final, c'était lui le patron.

-Vous n'en finirez jamais de vous tourner autour tous les deux, fit-il remarquer.

Yuffie rougit très légèrement, et Vincent parut soudain plus immobile qu'il l'était à l'accoutumée. Reeve cacha un sourire malicieux et s'assit derrière son bureau.

-Je dois ramasser vos rapports, mais d'abord, il semble que vous ayez besoin de moi pour départager un pari. Vous savez, ce jeu stupide que j'ai interdit dans les locaux ?

-C'était une idée de Yuffie, indiqua Vincent.

-Traître, marmonna la ninja en lui tirant la langue.

-Vous avez tous les deux tords, annonça Reeve en se retenant de sourire. Yuffie a touché très sérieusement le monstre et lorsque mes gars l'ont achevé, il agonisait.

-Tu vois ! Je suis géniale comme ninja, fanfaronna-t-elle en se levant pour venir pointer un doigt accusateur sur le torse de Vincent.

-Tu n'as pas plus gagné que moi, répondit Vincent.

Yuffie soupira puis se tourna vers Reeve.

-Tu voulais les rapports ? s'informa-t-elle.

-Ça serait bien oui. Oh, et étant donné que vous avez perdu tous les deux et que vous avez parié, ce qui est interdit ici, je me dois de sévir.

-Quoi ? s'indigna Yuffie.

Reeve eut un sourire machiavélique.

-Puisque aucun de vous ne veut admettre que vous êtes plus que des coéquipiers, il y a un test très simple...

-Ne finis pas ta phrase sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, l'interrompit Yuffie.

Vincent ne dit rien mais il semblait pour une fois être d'accord avec sa coéquipière.

-C'est simple, ou vous vous embrassez, ou vous êtes suspendus, termina Reeve.

-Argh ! Il l'a dit, pesta Yuffie. Cours toujours !

Vincent refusa de s'abaisser à parler, mais cette fois ses yeux exprimaient à quel point il pensait comme Yuffie.

-Bon, vous me remettrez les clefs de vos quartiers avant ce soir dix-huit heures, annonça Reeve en faisant mine de classer des feuilles.

-Embrasser Vinnie ne va rien changer du tout, tenta de protester Yuffie.

-Alors pourquoi tu as peur de le faire ?

Vincent soupira mentalement, Reeve venait de sous-entendre le mot lâche, Yuffie allait fait une bêtise sous peu. Elle se tourna vers lui et le regard qu'il lut confirma ses craintes.

Étrangement, il ne bougea pas pour s'écarter lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui. Et il sembla même à Reeve qu'il s'inclina légèrement avant qu'elle ne le force à le faire d'une pression sur la nuque. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement, avec toute sa frustration. Vincent fit l'erreur de lui répondre, et les choses s'emballèrent comme Reeve l'avait soupçonné. Il sourit et baissa les yeux alors que le bras humain de Vincent rapprochait Yuffie de lui, ils approfondirent considérablement le baiser, et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, ils étaient tous deux à bout de souffle. Ils s'écartèrent vivement et Yuffie cligna des yeux avant de hocher la tête négativement.

-J'ai rien ressenti du tout, déclara-t-elle à l'intention de Reeve.

-Moi non plus, précisa Vincent – alors que Reeve savait que si Vincent n'avait vraiment rien ressenti, il ne se serait pas forcé à parler.

-Rien du tout, tu t'es trompé Reeve.

Reeve leur adressa un sourire amusé qui s'élargit lorsqu'il remarqua qu'ils évitaient de se regarder et qu'ils étaient tendus.

-Bien, reprit leur supérieur, puisque vos problèmes de couple sont réglés, vous pouvez me remettre vos rapports. Je vous préviendrai lorsque vos couvertures pour la prochaine mission d'infiltration seront prêtes.

-Tu nous envoies où ? s'enquit Yuffie, curieuse.

-Trafic d'armes autour de Midgard, répondit Reeve en empilant les dossiers que Vincent et Yuffie avaient déposé sur son bureau.

-Cool, on va jouer les baroudeurs !

-Pas toi, Vincent vendra les armes, corrigea Reeve.

Il ouvrit un dossier sous les yeux curieux de ses amis. S'il y avait bien une chose que Reeve aimait, c'était jouer la comédie et mettre du suspens.

-Et moi je vais avoir quel rôle ?

-C'est un monde masculin Yuffie, déclara Reeve sur un ton navré. Alors les filles n'ont leur place qu'en tant que compagnes ou prostituées...

-Attends tu plaisantes là ?

Vincent avait l'air lui aussi indigné.

-Désolé les gars, mais vous êtes les meilleurs, j'ai besoin de vous sur ce coup-là.

Ce n'était pas faux après tout, mais Reeve devait avouer que c'était plutôt jouissif.

-De toute façon, après ce que j'ai vu, jouer un couple passionné ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes, ajouta-t-il l'air de rien.

-Pouvons-nous disposer ? craqua finalement Vincent.

-Oui bien sûr, sourit Reeve en levant les yeux du porte document. Mais plus de paris hein ?

-Compte sur nous, marmonna Yuffie en tournant les talons pour suivre Vincent.

* * *

Une fois à l'extérieur ils échangèrent un long regard embarrassé.

-Bon ben à plus tard, marmotta Yuffie timidement.

Il acquiesça et ils se tournèrent pour partir chacun de leurs côtés. Vincent se tourna et observa la silhouette mal à l'aise de Yuffie qui repartait les bras croisés.

-Yuffie ? l'appela-t-il sans savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Elle se retourna immédiatement, le rouge aux joues.

-Oui ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix qui – il le sentait – était pleine d'espoir.

Il se mordit les lèvres puis secoua la tête.

-Non rien, se reprit-il. A plus tard.

Il se tourna à nouveau pour partir et Yuffie l'imita, étrangement plus légère.

Et lorsque Reeve zooma sur Vincent depuis son bureau, il vit un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

Le chef des WRO arrêta d'espionner et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en songeant à quel point la victoire avait bon goût.

**Fin.**

* * *

J'aime Reeve :D

Verdict ? Bien ? Moyen ? Nul ?

A vos avis :)

(Pour les intéressées, fiction en ligne dès demain soir :) )


End file.
